When we were young
by LadyJessYU
Summary: Bellamy and Lexa as kind of friends in Harry Potter universe because why not. Mentions of Costia, Clarke, Octavia and more. It has nothing to do with shipping.


**If you bothered to open after seeing the tags I thank you for giving this random story a chance. Reviews are welcome. Apologize for my lack of HP universe knowledge. Also, what is their (bro)ship name?  
**

* * *

"What in the name of Merlin is going on back there!" Bellamy shouted over the bar counter and the two squabbling wizards piped down immediately. He resumed cleaning the glasses thinking about whether his sister was in danger. 'Hogwarts - the safest place in the country' had never been further from the truth. This war was hardly a war at all, it seemed more like a takeover. Swift and easy. It was eerily similar to a Muggle dictator some fifty odd years ago... He shouldn't be even thinking that. If anyone heard him comparing the Dark Lord to a Muggle, he would at best end up in a dungeon somewhere. This was his reality now, his best chance – serving creatures more insidious than those that frequented Borgin and Burkes.

The faint squeaking of the door hinges announced a new guest. A hooded figure appeared. They moved effortlessly, gliding over the floor. It seemed like the cloak was hiding nothing but darkness. Bellamy had seen the likes of them, the deranged wizards who were one step away from Dementors. Desperate souls, existing somewhere between life and death. The wizard was moving past the bar. Bellamy's hand shifted to the wand, you never know with them. But the wizard found the seat in the far corner of the bar, under one of three lanterns. Bellamy waited 5-10 minutes, staring at the hunched back. There was no movement. He approached the table.

"Brandy. Dragon barrel." a hoarse voice, a female voice ordered.

Bellamy grunted in response.

Young witches (her voice did sound youngish) rarely found themselves in a bar like his. Even more rare were the travelers. That only meant one thing – coming this close to Hogwarts, she was looking for trouble. That could pose a problem for him. And he had enough of those.

He let the glass slide across the table. The pale hand caught it before it could spill. The galleons were already waiting. As he touched the coins, the witch got hold of his wrist. He gave a weak attempt to escape – one and only warning, she wouldn't let go. The chatter died out. It was well known Bellamy didn't put up with bullshit in his bar. They were waiting for the wands to be drawn. Nothing like killing to liven up the evening. Bellamy moved his deathly glare from the hands to where the witch's eyes should be. Her chin was moving up, the shadow becoming less and less deep. The eyes flashed under the murky light, the eyes he hadn't seen in years.

" _She loved you; she put her faith in you to protect her! And what did she get?! You are poison, Lexa. Go back to them." he screams in rage and storms out. When he returns to apologize she is already long gone._

There was a warning and a plea in there. The fingers uncurled from his wrist. He grabbed the money and returned behind the bar counter. The disgruntled customers returned to their murmuring.

He watched the clock, afraid to throw one too many glances at her. How was she here? He figured she'd be on the Continent. Two years, two war-ridden years which started with the gruesome death were more than enough to push that witch over the edge. Only, he couldn't tell in which direction. Tracking the ticking of the clock, his fingertips were taping against the pine surface. One customer by one, the bar was emptying. Soon, the patrols would start. He had to figure out why she was here before they came traversing through his property.

She got up slowly, soundlessly, sliding the hood off.

Despite himself he smiled. "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world…"

With a flick of the wand the dark paint concealing her identity was removed from her face."… I walk into yours." she smiled back, he noticed the trace of who he used to know. And for a moment it felt like home.

" _What is the big deal with films, again?" Lexa sounds exasperated but they both know she's hiding excitement._

" _It's classic, it's Boragt… it's Muggle magic." he puts the popcorn on the shaky table, "And it's your girlfriend's favorite. Where is she?!"_

 _The loud 'Here' with the distinguishable r is heard from the tiny kitchen. It is followed by the equally loud leap on the couch. The girl kisses Lexa full on the mouth, then settles comfortably, tossing her legs over Lexa's._

 _Bellamy rolls his eyes. "No making me the third wheel in my own home. I told you what happens in that case."_

 _Lexa swats him over the chest, "Yes, pervert. We know."_

 _They all laugh._

She settled on the bar stool across from him. That trace of familiarity was now gone, it was clear to them both. They were strangers. "And?"

"And?"

She wanted him to ask. Fine. "What are you doing here? I figured you'd be overseas. That's what you said when you left. And not to me, if memory serves me." oh, he remembered well when Clarke told him she'd taken off.

"I came here in August. I planned to stay for a week but planes change."

"How so?"

"Your Ministry fell." she was already vexed by the questioning, "Cross-country travelling's become tough without permission."

"Yeah?" the trotting of the mouse was herd from the attic. The wind was howling.

"Yes."

The howling was increasing, the cold was slipping in. He realized the patrol was close. Quickly, he pointed the wand at his once friend. This was war, trust no one.

Her eyes were darting between him and the door. "I am not on the run."

"You're…" somehow he felt betrayed.

Tentatively, Lexa rolled up her sleeves. There was no mark. "I was found unsuitable. I, and this is a direct quote, 'stained my noble lineage by associating intimately with a mudblood'. Not that it was ever my desire to join."

The temperature was returning to normal. The patrol skipped him this time. "Then you're with the Order?" he mouthed the last word. The wand was still pointed at her.

"Again, unsuitable." she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "A Durmstrang alumni who disappeared after the death of their member."

Bellamy lowered the wand but didn't let go. "What happened to Costia is not on you."

"It is. You said it yourself once." it took her too long to accept that, "And I've learned to live with it."

"So did I. Clarke and I had had enough time to think during that sixteen-hour questioning." he wouldn't apologize for his accusations, past and present. After all that time, it would hold no importance. And she'd fled and left them to deal with the aftermath, "What are you doing here?"

"My presence would have changed nothing."

"It would have helped us all cope. Together. Instead you left then Clarke took off."

"I am not here to relive the past; I was in the neighborhood… Never pegged you for a patron of such respectable establishment. Though I must say," she moved a finger over the counter and examined it, "it is slightly more hygienic than The Hog's head. What did you do to get this place?"

"What I had to. Octavia is at Hogwarts." he wouldn't go into details. The conversation was a two-way street, "What are you doing here? Apart from reminding me you can be a bitch sometimes."

"I am looking for someone. Her name is Nia, blonde, pale, late 30s. Is Octavia still smitten with that Durmstrang boy?"

"Lincoln, yes. Because Cos filled her head with the whole star-crossed lovers… Never seen her. Why are you after her?" he took the knife and started slicing the bread.

"She is the leader of the clan of half-vampires. They originated in the Balkans and have been moving around causing trouble. Six months ago, there was a report of her activities in England. What happened to others? I heard Jaha's joined the Dark Lord."

"The Slytherins don't have it easy either. He had to join so they wouldn't kill his son. Murphy's hiding somewhere north. Clarke's… nobody knows." he placed the two sandwiches and pints of butter beer on the tray and rounded the bar counter, "You must be starved."

He turned to see her stand awkwardly. She resembled a sixteen-year-old self.

" _I'll give you this – she is cute. But you sure she likes you?" he asks Costia. He's known her for only short while and she is already like a sister to him._

" _She gave me flowers."_

" _I don't know, Cos. Look at the way she's looking at Clarke. They do spend a lot of time together."_

" _That's because they share a dorm. And Clarke's a child. " she gets up from the bench. "How do I look?"_

 _He recognizes that mischievous glint. "You're doing something foolish, aren't you?"_

" _I am helping you, mon ami. Princess will be single and I will not be."_

 _He shakes his head. "There is no way the grumpy Durmstrang will go for it."_

 _Costia walks confidently over to Lexa and Clarke. She is talking to Lexa and he watches the transformation from an aloof mask to a fumbling mess. He grins. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes… sure enough Costia gets her date and he gains an unexpected friend._

"Lexa?"

She raised her eyebrows in question.

He dropped the tray on the nearby table. In two long steps Bellamy closed the distance between them, swooping her in his arms. Neither was a hugger by choice but it'd been ages.

"I missed you." she murmured softly into his ear.

It was a long, tight embrace. They put in it everything they would not voice.

Once they pulled apart it was different. Neither was as tolerant as they probably should be but maybe nothing could erase the bond they formed. The emotions were bubbling. They sat at the table and ate in silence.

The moment she put the empty pint on the table, she stood up. "I should be leaving."

"Why did you really come here, Lexa?" he asked again and this time he expected full honesty.

She turned slowly; again a stranger was looking at him. This person in front of him was like a residue of the Lexa he knew. The Lexa he knew couldn't sit still for more than ten minutes, she would always busy her hands with something. This Lexa… there was no redundancy in her movement, everything was calculated and with specific purpose. "To ask you to come with me. But I realize that won't happen."

"I can't leave Octavia again. What did you get yourself into?"

"This war is coming to a close. I don't know if the boy will win. Either way, the outcome will bring chaos. I want to clean it up. I'm making a team regardless of their house, country or blood status."

"Let me see if I got this right – if Potter wins, you'll be chasing Death eaters all over the world. And if he loses, you'll be assassins."

"You are simplifying it but in the nutshell – yes."

"One way or another, it means working outside the law."

"If the law was any good, Costia's killers wouldn't be walking free." the words were heavy in her mouth.

"It sounds… extreme."

"If you don't have the stomach for it, it's fine."

"Don't mistake me for someone who won't do what needs to be done. You think it was my dream to serve drinks to a bunch of grubby simpletons. But my sister is in the hands of those bastards. I am here because she is my responsibility."

To hurt him, she said. "You are still hiding behind her."

To hurt her back, he retorted. "And you are hiding behind Costia."

Lexa didn't flinch. She thanked him for the food and left.

Bellamy 's eyes remained on the closed door for a while.

The dirty dishes were put in the kitchen. He opened the cupboard, moved all the spices aside and took out an old wooden box. Quickly he found what he needed.

' _Mon ami,_

 _I know you will be here in three days yet I have the need to write this. It has been nearly two months since we last saw each other and already I feel the part of me missing. I remember stepping over the threshold of Hogwarts regretting the choice to spend the year as an exchange student. I laugh now at the thought._

 _Despite all my friends and family here, the days are empty without you. I wish we could spent our final school year together – Lexa, you and I. Do not roll your eyes, I know you like her…_

 _I must confess something, Bellamy. I fear for her. She is surrounded by darkness (at home and most likely at Durmstrang as well). The closest to her will do anything to pull her to the wrong side. When she came here last Friday, I could hardly recognize her. As the days go by she is returning to the girl we both know. She won't say much about her training. It worries me when I think of the brutality she's been put through. You will see for yourself. I hope you two can put your imaginary difference behind for the sake-'_

He folded the letter and exhaled slowly.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it…" he was muttering under his breath, running out.

The Moon was hidden behind the clouds, it was drizzling. Bellamy turned in all directions, the roads were bare. He rushed towards the forest, away from Hogwarts. It made sense she'd go that way. But the more he was walking the less he was sure of his decision. Once or twice he had to hide and control his ever increasing cursing habit when he stepped into a stinky puddle. Almost ready to give up, he spotted a small figure splash down the alley. He quickened his step and got to her in time to see her make perhaps a fatal mistake.

The security measures deflected the magic – instead of disapperating she was blasted away. She landed roughly but did not let out a sound. Lexa was furious with herself for such miscalculation. Bellamy said nothing as he helped her get up. They were running back to the bar, the only place where he could have a chance to help her.

He swung open the back room door. "There is a niche in the left corner. He grumbled. Whatever happens, do not move."

His loyal crup recognized Lexa and lunged at her. Despite the imminent danger, Lexa smirked and scratched him behind the ear. He still loved that.

"Rebel, heel." Bellamy hissed. They didn't have time for that, "You'll be fine." he assured Lexa. In her eyes was the unsaid appreciation for his efforts. Taking Rebel out, he closed the door and waited.

He took a shot of hard liquor. It was chaotic out. The alarm was howling through entire area. He took another shot. The possible situations were rushing through his mind but none remained long enough for him to find a solution. He would have to wing it and hope they both didn't die.

The bar door were screeching, opening slowly. The Death eater known as Rowie stepped in accompanied by his rodent Patronus and a Dementor.

"Mr. Blake." Rowle sighed theatrically as he always did, "I hope we will not have a problem this time."

"Not at all." Bellamy thought of Octavia and his Patronus appeared.

The lanky man walked between the tables, keeping his sly eye on Bellamy as the Dementor was snooping around.

"Filthy place you got here, Mr. Blake. I thought you Hufflepuffs were good at domestic charms… if nothing else." he snickered at his witty comment, the variation of which he repeated every time he was there.

The Dementor went for the back room, Rebel barked.

"What is in there?"

"Nothing."

"Move your mutt then." Rowle challenged through a sneer.

Pulling Rebel aside, Bellamy moved slowly shuddering at the presence of that soul sucking asshole… and the Dementor. His Patronus bigger than Rebel couldn't help much. He pushed the door. Nothing could be seen. The smell of wood and hay was overwhelming.

The Dementor was moving across the threshold. Bellamy had the hex ready on his lips. Rowle jerked his head away and said. "It's fine, nobody would hide in here. Let's pick up the pace; we have an intruder to find."

Bellamy shut the door. Impatiently he waited to see if they'd return.

When enough time passed, he rushed to his friend's side. The Patronus illuminating her features was making her look more pale. "Lexa…" she was shaking. Dementor got too close, it was a miracle she was not found out.

When she refused his attempts to pick her up, he engulfed her wand gripping hand in his. "Can you produce a Patronus?"

She was nodding but nothing was happening. Rebel was trying to nuzzle in her neck. "Lexa… remember when you got me Rebel? When I freaked out when I saw the forked tail because I thought it was a regular puppy. And then…" it wasn't helping, "Ok, remember Cos, anything… when you met her, your first date, France…"he flicked his wand, the petals were slowly falling from above.

Lexa smiled, a translucent raccoon appeared.

"There we go." Bellamy pulled her up and sat her by the fire.

Once she settled and drank her hot chocolate, he asked. "You good?"

She nodded.

"What the he'll were you thinking?!"

"I miscalculated."

"You sure did. You could have been captured."

"I know."

"They could have got to me too."

"I know."

"That asshole would have locked me up himself and jingled the key in my face."

"Your chivalry is admirable." she commented dryly.

"You know what I mean. You're gonna stay here and in the morning I'll get you out."

"I can't."

"It wasn't a fucking suggestion. Do not leave or try to contact anyone on the outside."

She finally stopped answering back but that hardly meant she took his words seriously.

On the other hand, he took her every word seriously and allowed himself some time to mull them over.

"Let's say, hypothetically," he began after an hour long silence, "that I would join your… experiment."

"You would?"

"Hypothetically. What would that entail?"

"Complete secrecy. And to completely trust each member."

"Ok."

She shook her head.

"You don't believe me."

"I believe you but I don't understand."

"What is there to understand?"

"How you can trust _me_. I knew it was a long shot when I came but… someone we… someone you loved is dead because of me, I cut you out of my life, because of all that was happening Clarke left." she made her point, there was no need to go on.

Time gave him perspective on who was to blame. He was stupidly impulsive back then. "Do you think I care so little that it would ever make a difference?"

"Your loyalty will be the end of you." she smiled weakly, too embarrassed to look at him.

"You're trusting me with this plan of yours."

"I suppose if Raven Reyes can work with me…" she waited for his reaction.

"Raven?! I heard she got blasted in that-"

"She was. She got bummed leg out of it."

"Ha! Raven 'I'm awesome' Reyes. And you two didn't kill each other."

"Oh, we tried. Now she's warmed up to me."

"All it took was a psychopath taking over the Wizarding world." he teased.

"And to think I once found you witty."

"Ha ha. Ok. Who else?"

And Lexa told him about the people he didn't know but he knew of them. And what being in this organization required. He started to laugh. "Are you insane?"

"Why?"

"So you have ten amazing wizards, experts in their respective fields _and_ martial magic. Why in the world would you need me?"

She sighed, almost insulted by his remark. "I thought Clarke got that stupid idea out of your head?"

"What idea?"

"That you're not worthy."

"It's not-" he didn't know how to explain.

"If you don't believe in yourself, believe that I would never pick an average wizard to be on my team. You have good reflexes and good mind. You know more about Wizarding and Muggle world than anyone else. And you know what being at war means." she watched as his grin grew, "Shut up. I'm never paying you a compliment again."

"What if I don't want to join?"

"I'll obliviate you." she retorted, deadpan. His eyes widened, "What did you think? I can't go around telling people about a secret organization. And you'll be fine, I am good at it."

"I'm sure you are… fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'm in." he said with more resolution in his voice, "I just need to talk to Octavia first."

"You cannot tell-"

"I won't." he checked the time. There was a short time every day they could communicate almost freely. She was forever going to hate him.

He left her alone. Lexa was sitting for a while, examining the impersonal interior. If she didn't know Bellamy she would have thought it warm. She supposed he thought best not to leave personal touch on anything. She did that too. The last place she let herself be herself was at Costia's apartment. The one bedroom, charming, flower-filled place overlooking Sene. She tightened her jaw and pushed the memories away. She picked the mugs and headed for the bar.

Behind the door she could hear Bellamy's indistinct murmur overpowered by a female voice. Octavia. How grown up she must be. Her tone was less squeaky. She was speaking loudly, broken voice sounding angry and hurt. She could only imagine what Bellamy had told her. It felt wrong to listen in. she rushed back to the couch.

Not long after silence ensued. It was stretching and maybe she should go check up on him. And say what? Words of comfort were not her strong suit. She doubted they would help. Luckily, her inner struggle was put to an end when Bellamy stormed back into the room. He already had the backpack ready and was roaming frantically, searching for something. She saw him turn away to wipe his cheeks. Only when he found the trinket he was looking for he faced Lexa.

"Ready?" she asked, trying not to stare at his red-rimmed eyes.

He nodded and they stepped out into the dawn. They walked slowly, in silence. The roads were empty. It will be an hour before first patrons start opening their little stores.

"We're good now." he croaked once they moved far enough from the barrier.

She took his hand and did nothing more. They looked at each other. There was so much she wanted to say; the emotions were too heavy to surface.

Bellamy gave a weak smile and squeezed her hand. He understood. She was not going to leave. He was doing the right thing. They were in it together. This would not be in vain. The magic coursed through their bodies and they disapparated into another life.


End file.
